What a Cliché!
by Coolwhy
Summary: I never thought that I would be living a cliché, but here I am. I have the overpowered gamer power, not that I'm not happy about that, but I'm in another world that could kill me quickly and efficiently. Hopefully, I don't have to solve some kind of world-changing disaster, but from what I've seen, that must be exactly it. Oh joy!


**A/N: Hello! This is my first ever fanfic. I have never tried to write a story but I thought: "Hey I'm bored and don't want to read, how about I try to write instead?" And now we're here. So, I hope you enjoy and please review I would like to know how to improve and what I need to work on.**

 **Speech:** "Hello, I am an example."

 **Thoughts:** _'Hello, I am also an example.'_

 **Game elements: Hello I am an example, the most important example.**

 **Sounds: *Boom* *Bang* *Shazam***

 **Emphasis:** _NANI?!_ or **NANI?!** or NANI?! (Something along these lines.)

 **Also, I do not own Pokémon or the Gamer Webcomic. They both belong to their respected owners.**

 _ **What a Cliché!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

When I woke up, I expected to be in my cozy bed. Where did I find myself? On the cold, unforgiving ground in the dead of night. The moon was shimmering with an unearthly feel, I simply couldn't put my finger on it. The moon also looked…bigger? It looked as if the moon grew to twice its size! Ok, first plan of action: Figure out where the fuck I am and how the fuck I got here. Number 2: Improvise along the way. It's a good plan I hope it keeps me alive.

Suddenly, a small blue transparent box appeared in my vision. At first it surprised me and I simply jumped out of shock. However, as I took in the sight of said box, I got extremely giddy. This box looked just like the one in that gamer comic I read, Hanwha—no Manhwa I believe. Anyway, the box probably had important information, so like any gamer, or person who wanted to find out where they are, I read the magical box of information.

 **Hello!**

' _Ah yes, very informative. Tells me a lot about my current situation.'_

 **Yes, it was, and it will be all you get if you don't stop being a dick. Now are you going to be a good little gamer or are you going to go into this world without a tutorial?**

' _Fine, I'll play nice. At least with you, I mean, if something attacks me it's fair game. Shit, I probably just jinxed myself, that sounded like foreshadowing to me.'_

 **And you would be correct in that assumption due to the fact that this tutorial will teach you about combat against the monsters of this world. Here's a quest.**

 ***Ding***

 **Quest Received: Tutorial**

 **Description: The game is going to teach you how to play, so you won't be a filthy newbie!**

 **Rewards: 50EXP, Compound Skill book ID Create/ID Destroy**

 **Bonus Objective: ?**

 **Bonus Reward: ?**

' _Great, at least I know to expect some kind of fight. Wait, does that mean that if I kept being a dick that I wouldn't have a fight? Eh, I guess it doesn't matter now I have a quest to get started on!'_

 **For thinking about the future and figuring out some of your gamer ability +1 to Wisdom.**

'Really? Well, I guess I need to—'

 **[-20HP]**

"AH!" In all my internal monologuing and reading of boxes I forgot to do the most important thing: Check my damn surroundings! I had been blind sighted by some kind of rodent when I looked closer, I realized something that made me happy but also worried.

 **Due to continued observation, you created a new skill: Observe**

 **Observe (Passive/Active): Allows you to see information of a target. Passively see the names, levels, and titles above people's heads. Actively you can view more information of a target.**

 **Bonus Objective Completed: Create a new skill.**

 **Rattata**

 **HP: 130/130**

 **Title: None**

 **Level: 4**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Dexterity: 17**

 **Vitality: 15**

 **Intelligence: 5**

 **Wisdom: 3**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Description: Rattata is a small, quadruped rodent Pokémon. Its most notable feature is its large teeth.**

' _From the information I got I realized this does not help me at all. Doing some quick math, I realized that this Rattata has around 50 points invested in its stats total; good for comparing to me in the future; Because I didn't even get to check my own stats, I have no idea how much stronger or weaker I am.'_ As I was thinking the Rattata came back for another attack. I saw it in time though and sidestepped to the left. Luckily for me, the Rattata missed by a hair. Unluckily for me I tripped on a rock and fell.

 **[-1HP]**

'Man, I really need to pay attention to my surroundings, and I lost 1HP…sure is good it wasn't the end of the battle and I barely survived or something. I got back up only for the Rattata to attack me again, but instead of dodge like I should I smacked the Rattata right out of the air with a good ol' backhand dealing some damage.

 **[-14HP]**

Looking above the Rattata's head I looked at its HP bar.

 **Rattata**

 **HP:116/130**

Ok, to be honest that is more damage than I thought I could do, I'm not using moves and I've never backhanded something, also that stung a little but I took no HP damage. Also, also, why didn't I push my advantage, that just cost me another hit I could've gotten! The Rattata rushed at me but suddenly a white light just came out of it and surrounded it in a white glow. It caught me off guard, but even if it didn't, I would've got hit anyway since its speed pretty much doubled.

 **[-20HP]**

' _Ow, seems it really likes dealing 20HP damage to me.'_ I grunted asit jumped away from me and started to…wiggle its tail around? Oh! This might be tail whip! I have to attack!

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, bringing my foot to meet its right ribs. There was a loud, sickening crunch that sounded like someone bit into a really crunchy pickle, and I don't even like pickles.

 **[Critical Hit]**

 **[-52HP]**

 **Due to repeated unarmed attacks you created a new skill: Unarmed Mastery**

 **Unarmed Mastery (Passive) Level 1: You've learned that sometimes the best weapon is your own two hands.**

 **Passive: Increases Strength, Dexterity, and Vitality by 5%**

Ok, thanks for the information but not needed right now, so swipe left.

The Rattata looked at me with…fear? I mean, I'm not that scary…right? Maybe I just hurt it too much, yeah that must be it.

Suddenly, some sort of banner came into my view saying that the wild Rattata used its ability run away. When I looked back to where the Rattata was standing a second ago, it was gone.

 **[+5 EXP]**

Awesome it seems that I can get experience from not killing things. Which means training should give me experience. This will be very useful in the future, but for now I need to focus on what is in front of me. Like this box that seems to be trying to tell me something.

 **Congratulations on your first successful battle!**

 **There will be many more in the future that you will have to fight either by yourself, with Pokémon, or alongside your Pokémon.**

' _Thanks, game. However, I don't think I did too well. I mean, at least I didn't die so that's a plus._

 **For the next part of the tutorial, you need to examine your stats!**

' _Well I would have already, if it wasn't for that Rattata that attacked me.'_ I mentally said while also observing my surroundings making sure there was nothing around me about to attack.

I sighed a breath of relief after finding nothing, but I guess being in a clearing is making me stand out. I don't think I ever realized I was even in a clearing. I _REALLY_ need to pay attention. Especially to the boxes that pop up in front of me.

 **Open up your status menu by saying or thinking: "Status"**

 **Once you want to move forward in the tutorial close the Status menu.**

I thought, _'Status.'_

 **Name: Cameron**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 1: (5/25)**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Description: (You should know who you are)**

 **HP: 189/210; HPR: 2.16% a minute (4.54 HP a minute)**

 **MP: 240/240; MPR: 2.0% a minute (4.8 MP a minute)**

 **Strength: 10 (+5%) = 10.5**

 **Dexterity: 14 (+5%) = 14.7**

 **Vitality: 11 (+5%) = 11.6**

 **Intelligence: 14**

 **Wisdom: 11**

 **Luck: 11**

I decided I understood most about the gamer ability, but some of this is different so I decided to find out the math behind some things.

 **HPR, or Health Point Regeneration, has a base of 1% and the Vitality stat adds 0.1% for every point in said stat.**

 **MPR, or Mana Point Regeneration, has a base of 1% and the Wisdom stat adds 0.1% for every point in said stat.**

' _Ok, extremely important to know. My regeneration is based on a percent dealing with the amount of points I have in the stats that correspond with said regeneration.'_

There is only one other thing that I really need to check because if you don't check exactly what this stat can do then you might have trouble in the future and that stat is…you guessed it: luck!

 **Luck: A questionable stat that many have wondered: Is there such a way to quantify luck? Why yes, yes there is. Luck will cause you to get more critical hits, for every point in luck critical hit chance increases by 0.5% and super critical chance increases by 0.1%. Luck also increases the chance of an enemy missing, things working out in your favor, and chance encounters.**

It seems that luck is sort of like a support stat. It increases a lot of things that will help me out in battle and everyday life. Though chance encounters sound like finding wild Pokémon, which can help and hurt me.

I believe that's all I really need to check I pretty much know the rest I've read the gamer webcomic and some fanfictions so the rest of my stats and stuff are pretty much self-explanatory.

' _Close,'_ I thought. The window explaining my luck disappeared and I thought the same on the other messages, then on the status menu.

 **Next will move onto skills.**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive/Active): Immunity to all mental attacks and debilitating mental conditions. Only provides logical thinking and calm state of mind in stressful situations or situations of extreme emotion.**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive): Player becomes like a video-game character. No need to eat/drink or sleep; however, sleeping restores HP/MP and cures all negative status effects. Any attack against player will deal damage to HP; if player reaches 0 HP Gamer's Body and HPR are disabled for 5 minutes. Any damage taken during this time period can severely injure or kill the player.**

 **Observe (Passive/Active): Allows you to see information of a target. Passively see the names, levels, and titles above people's heads. Actively you can view more information of a target.**

 **Unarmed Mastery (Passive) Level 1: You've learned that sometimes the best weapon is your own two hands.**

 **Passive: Increases Strength, Dexterity, and Vitality by 5%**

' _Woah! The skills are a bit different from the original web comic. Though, not by much. However, it is nice that reaching 0 HP doesn't just outright kill me. I could just imagine fighting a boss and having literally 1 HP remaining, I then trip over a pebble, oh wait, that actually happened during my first battle. At least I had high HP when I tripped. While it would be hilarious, at least to some god like Arceus or whatever brought me here. I don't think Arceus brought me here because I believe he would have telepathically communicated with me already. I hope if I do die whoever or whatever is in charge of my power doesn't decide to just discard me like yesterday's trash. I'm rambling, aren't I? Well, time to get a move on waste not want not or whatever. Close.'_

 **Next, we will move on to Inventory. Your inventory is infinite, it can stack items of the same quality infinitely. It is truly the most powerful skill in a gamer's arsenal.**

Good to know that my inventory is infinite, that will be extremely useful. I can just shove whatever I want into my inventory and be a hoarder. Though I do wonder if I can put living things into my inventory. I will have to test that out in the future.

 **Currently there is nothing in your inventory, so let us change that.**

 **Please select an item:**

 **Random Melee Weapon**

 **Random Ranged Weapon**

 **Random Skill book**

 **Random Defensive Weapon**

 **Random Item**

Hmm…Well, all of these could be anything. I won't pick random item because that could be anywhere from a bar of gold to an old tissue paper. I won't pick a defensive weapon because that makes me think of something like a flash shield and I probably wouldn't be able to use that well. A skill book, while it could give me something awesome, could also give me something like a cooking skill; which I could easily obtain by purchasing at a bookstore, or steal but I'd rather that be my last option. So, melee or ranged weapon? Depending on the ranged weapon I could get something that could be used as a bashing weapon as well, but what would I do for ammunition? Maybe my gamer power would handle that in some way? Well, only one way to find out.

 **You picked Random Ranged Weapon**

 **You got the FNX-45 (Tactical) Pistol**

FNX-45? I don't know what kind of pistol that is, I've never really used pistols much. I have used shotguns for skeet shooting and hunting and the occasional pistol or .22, but that's about it. This has made me happy, yet sad. This could mean that I could kill something quickly, but I'm not sure about killing a Pokémon; I mean, Pokémon have near human intelligence, if I were to just kill certain Pokémon for sport it would be like me going over to a foreign country to kill the people who don't speak my language. Not that I'm saying I'm fine with killing people either, but I'd rather not kill unless it is necessary or I'm in a pickle.

*Howl~*

Speaking of pickles…it seems I have not been paying the amount of attention I need to. When will I learn to pay attention to my surroundings?

 ***Ding***

 **Quest "Tutorial" Completed**

 **Rewards: 50 EXP, Compound Skill book ID Create/ID Destroy.**

 **Bonus Reward: A Pokéball.**

 ***Ding***

 **Level up!**

 ***Ding***

 **Quest Received: Survive**

 **Description: Uh, survive, duh!**

 **Rewards: 3 more magazines for your pistol, Ammunition skill, 500 EXP.**

 **Bonus Objective: ?**

 **Bonus Reward: ?**

' _Wonderful, just peachy. The game throws me into another battle right after my first. Maybe I'm just unlucky, even though my luck is 11.'_ I thought while reaching into my inventory and taking out my new pistol… _'Observe.'_

 **FNX-45 (Tactical) Pistol**

 **Description: A pistol that uses .45 ACP ammunition. Currently loaded with a full 15 round magazine.**

 **Base damage: 41**

 ***Ding***

 **Observe has leveled up!**

I then looked to my attackers, who were getting ready to attack me. ' _Observe'_

 **Poochyena**

 **HP: 185/185**

 **Title: None**

 **Level: 7**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Dexterity: 20**

 **Vitality: 15**

 **Intelligence: 9**

 **Wisdom: 6**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Description: Poochyena is a quadruped Pokémon similar in appearance to hyenas and canines. Has a keen sense of smell.**

"This is your first and final warning: Leave me alone or _**die**_!"The three poochyena looked at me for a second before growling and attacking. I muttered to myself, _"_ Can't say I didn't warn you _._ " Taking aim, I shot the closest one in the head and a shower of blood flew backwards and hit the ones flanking the poochyena I shot. The two instantly ran away, yelping into the forest covered in blood.

 **Critical Vital Hit!**

 **[-246HP]**

 **[+350 EXP]**

 ***Ding***

 **You leveled up two times!**

 ***Ding***

 **You created a new Skill!**

 **Marksmanship (Passive) Level 1:**

 **Your ability to use ranged weapons.**

 **Passively increase Dexterity by 10%**

 **Passively increase damage with ranged weapons by 25%**

 ***Ding***

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Detect and Sense Bloodthirst and Danger (Passive) Level 1:**

 **Passively you detect bloodthirst and danger and where it is coming from. Range and effectiveness improve with level.**

 **Range: 10m**

Suddenly I was overrun with a new sensation that was screaming at me to: " _MOVE!"_ So, I did what I felt. I dove to the right and executed a roll, which I have always wanted to do in a real fight, and got out of the way of a new opponent that worried me for a second but was washed away instantly by calm, logical thinking. Then, I got a new message.

 **Ability "Intimidate" Partially Negated by Gamer's Mind.**

 **Your Attack Lowered by 1 Stage!**

Well that's not good, I need to deal damage to win; Especially since this is most likely the mother and is pissed off since I killed her baby. Well they attacked me sista!

' _Observe'_

 **Mightyena**

 **HP: 370/370**

 **Title: Tough Pup (Plus 50% to Vitality, Plus 25% to strength)**

 **Level: 24**

 **Strength: 18 (+25%) = 22.5**

 **Dexterity: 26**

 **Vitality: 20 (+50%) = 30**

 **Intelligence: 11**

 **Wisdom: 8**

 **Luck: 7**

 **Description: Mightyena is a quadruped Pokémon that is based on a hyena. Mightyena live in packs in the wild. As a member of this pack follows the orders of its leader and chases down prey. It gives obvious signals when it is about to attack, as it starts to growl deeply and flattens its body. Uses teamwork to bring down foes.**

 ***Ding***

 ***Ding***

 ***Ding***

No time to check what those dings were, though it's probably the bloodthirst skill I bet. The mightyena came rushing at me, taking aim quickly, I shot twice in the front chest of it before it tackled me to the ground, quite roughly I might add.

 **[-51HP]**

 **Vital Hit!**

 **[-103HP]**

 **[-53HP]**

Damn, and that was just a tackle! My gun was knocked from my hand so I am now defenseless. The Mightyena does what it's supposed to do, which is bite my fucking arm!

 **[-73HP]**

 **[-7HP]**

 **[-8HP]**

 **[-7HP]**

 **[-8HP]**

 **[-7HP]**

 **[-8HP]**

 **[-7HP]**

 **[-8HP]**

 **[-7HP]**

 ***Ding***

 **Due to—**

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, and then punched the mightyena in the face as hard as I could. The mightyena flew off of me and into a bush pretty far away.

 **[-45HP]**

 ***Ding***

 **You created a new—**

No time! I have to push my advantage! Looking for my gun I found it just a few meters away next to a few wildflowers. Grabbing my gun, I was about to turn around only to feel that feeling telling me to move again and sidestepped left, at the same time the mightyena went sailing by me but still caught a glancing scratch on my side.

 ***Ding***

 ***Ding***

 **[-7HP]**

Disregarding the dings and taking aim again, I fired 3 bullets at the mightyena the first hit the back left leg the next hit the hyena in the neck and the last in the head, killing it.

 **[-51HP]**

 **Vital Hit!**

 **[-103HP]**

 **Critical Vital Hit!**

 **[-308HP]**

 **[+2000 EXP]**

 ***Ding***

 **Quest "Survive" Completed**

 **You have leveled up 4 times!**

 **Marksmanship has leveled up twice!**

 **Detect and Sense Bloodthirst and Danger has leveled up 5 times!**

 **Observe leveled up by 1!**

 **Due to quick movements and quick shooting in the heat of battle +3 Dexterity**

 **Due to powering through damage and attacking at a critical time +1 Vitality**

 **Due to quick thinking in the heat of battle +1 to Intelligence**

Wow! That is a lot to take in. Also, I think that was a bit of overkill on my part. There is blood everywhere! I have my blood on my arm, but I have no wound anymore. Thanks, gamer's body! Ok, my first plan of action is to say, "Status."

 **Name: Cameron**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 8: (35/3200)**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Description: (You should know who you are)**

 **HP: 13/210; HPR: 2.26% a minute (4.75 HP a minute)**

 **MP: 250/250; MPR: 2.1% a minute (5.25 MP a minute)**

 **Strength: 10 (+5%) = 10.5**

 **Dexterity: 17 (+35%) = 23**

 **Vitality: 12 (+5%) = 12.6**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Wisdom: 11**

 **Luck: 11**

 **Attribute Points: 35**

 **Perk points: 1**

 **Due to reaching level 5 you have unlocked the perk system!**

 **More perks will be unlocked when you gain levels or perform certain actions**

 **View the perk system now?**

 **Y/N**

I almost _DIED!_ That was close. If I hadn't dodged that attack, I would be dead right now.

While watching my surrounding for anything remotely enemy I thought, _'No.'_ If I want to get a perk, I'll do it after I sort through everything because I know I missed a lot during the battle.

Still watching the trees and small bushes, I checked through the boxes I had open I found the one I threw to the side when I pushed my attack.

 **Power Strike (Active) Level 1:**

 **Allows the user to strike a target with strong force.**

 **Increase 15% critical rate.**

 **Increase 50% attack damage.**

Seems I was slightly unlucky then because I don't believe I got a critical strike when I hit that mightyena in the face. Though it did do more damage, I don't really care though because I'm mentally exhausted. I did not expect all that, but at least I didn't die. Time to move forward, I'd like to rest for a bit and not fight a Pokémon that wants me dead.

Looking through the boxes again I found one more skill that was new.

 **Physical Resistance (Passive) Level 1:**

 **A skill that makes the body's resistance against physical attacks increase, reducing damage taken.**

 **1% less damage taken from physical attacks.**

Nice, a bit different from the skill I remember. This skill is a resistance skill, does that mean if I get it to reach level 100 it will make me completely immune to physical attacks? I then decided to check my surroundings again, finding nothing I then looked at the "Survive" quest because I didn't remember completing the bonus objective.

 **Quest Completed: Survive**

 **Description: Uh, survive, duh!**

 **Rewards: 3 more magazines for your pistol, Ammunition skill, 500 EXP.**

 **Failed Bonus Objective: Create an MP related skill.**

 **Bonus Reward: ?**

 **Ammunition (Passive) Level Max:**

 **Your inventory will provide you with any ammunition you need but not the magazine for said weapon.**

Wait, does that mean I can pull out any kind of ammunition? Opening my inventory, I thought about getting a .45ACP round and I grabbed it from my inventory. I decided to eject the magazine currently in my pistol and reload a fresh one, also reloading my magazine that expended bullets during the fight. Looking into my inventory I thought about bringing out a stone for something like a slingshot and my inventory provided it for me. I can use these rocks to simply throw and perhaps distract an enemy, very useful.

I never did create anything to do with mana because apparently power strike does not count as a "mana" skill. I don't even know what it is. It is a skill that doesn't seem to have a cost, but allows me to do more damage and have a higher critical hit chance. That is extremely over powered, especially if I can get it to level 100. I guess I could call it a support skill.

I'll probably never know what that bonus reward was, or wait…maybe if I just create a skill now it will update? I must test this. But before that…

Walking over to where the poochyena I killed was I grabbed its body and stashed it into my inventory, walking over to the mightyena I did the same.

Hey! I can't leave any evidence. Never know who will come upon this area and I'm not sure how guns will be interpreted. I mean, there were guns in the anime but they were just glossed over. I never really got all into the Pokémon games, I played one I think but I don't remember which one; however, I did watch all of the anime up until the ultra-beasts started coming into the Pokémon world in Alola but I really don't remember everything. I also just realized I do not know where I am. I could be in the Anime, the games, or even a different Pokémon world from the one I know. Oh boy, can't wait to figure out where I am.

 **Quest Created: Where I be?**

 **Description: Figure out where you are.**

 **Rewards: 100 EXP, Kind of Pokémon world you are in figured out.**

…I'll get on that eventually, but for right now I need to figure out my skills.

But before that I need to find a better place to think.

Walking in the direction of the moon, so around SE to NE or NW to SW, depending on the tilt of this planet. I walked for a few minutes only seeing one Pokémon, a caterpie sleeping on a branch, I ignored it. There is no point going for every single experience point, especially when it involves lives, hashtag Pokémon lives matter! Eventually, I came across a cave that looked pretty ominous…and black. I could not see into it, it was literally so dark I couldn't see five feet into the cave. I took a risk and walked in and instantly I figured out where I was as the scenery changed and the way out disappeared.

I'm in the Pokémon Mystery dungeon world, or at least some kind of version of it. This is a mystery dungeon, it is the only thing that makes sense, since a cave doesn't do…that.

 **Quest Completed: Where I be?**

 **Rewards 100 EXP, Kind of Pokémon world you are in figured out.**

Well, I'd like more information than just what world I'm in but it's better than nothing, I guess. Perhaps I can find someone that actually speaks English, or even Spanish. I understand some Spanish, but definitely not enough to hold a conversation, especially since Spanish speakers talk so fast. If I come across Japanese speakers, I am screwed. The only thing I kind of know is how to say Yes/Yeah/I see, which sounds like "suka" which means bitch in Russian. I really hope I don't run into Russian speakers, but if I do hopefully, they won't be into communism. Communism is like evolved socialism, or maybe it's the other way around? I don't know, they are similar but not exactly the same.

Ok time to move on, I got to get out of here somehow.

 **Quest Created: Dungeoneering**

 **Description: Clear the mystery dungeon.**

 **Rewards: 5000EXP, Melee weapon, Your Letterman Jacket from High School.**

 **Bonus Objectives: ?, ?**

 **Bonus Rewards: ?, ?**

Already can tell something terrible is coming with that kind of EXP reward. It is ten times more than the survive quest from before. This could—no, will be hard, I better prepare the best I can.

And my letterman jacket? Really? Guess I'll never completely understand the system, even if it is my own subconscious.

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review. Not completely sure on the name, I just kind of thought of something and was like: Why not?**

 **Expect Irregular updates. I'm not sure how often I'll update, it depends on a lot of variables. So, I guess we'll have to wait and see.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
